This invention relates to grooming devices for hair, in particular for the hair or fur of an animal, such as a cat, dog, or horse.
Various powders exist for repelling fleas and the like from fur bearing animals. Such powders include flea powders. In applying such powders to an animal, one must take care to fluff the animal's fur to ensure the powder penetrates deep into the fur to reach the skin. Conventional methods of dispensing flea powder involve dusting powder onto the outer surface of the fur and stroking the fur back and forth, fore and against the natural lay of the fur to provide sufficient separation of the fur to permit penetration of the powder. This, at best, results in the powder being distributed unevenly about the animal and presents the risk of excessive accumulation of powder in some areas. This can cause irritation of the animal's skin, resulting in discomfort.
What would be desirable therefore is a device which more evenly distributes flea powder onto an animal. The present invention addresses this need.